world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022115ThiagoRyspor
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:47 -- 12:47 TA: Ryspor! 3=:] 12:48 GT: ~Thiago, hello! How may I be of ʃervice?~ 12:49 TA: I am in a situation that I don't understand. / I would like your input on the matter if you would, please. 12:49 GT: ~Certainly. What ʃeemʃ to be the problem?~ 12:51 TA: I've come by something by the name of "Shenanicite." / I'd like your veteran's perspective on its use and strength. 12:52 GT: ~ʃhenanicite? How ever did yov obtain that? I waʃ vnder the impreʃʃion it waʃ fovnd only in the boneʃ of trickʃterʃ.~ 12:53 TA: ... I fear you'll think less of me if I give you that answer... / Suffice to say, no one was harmed in the making of it." 12:53 TA: no "* 12:53 GT: ~...Thiago, who gave yov that ʃhenanicite.~ 12:54 TA: Jack, the twink. My motives were in no way nefarious! / It was either help him or have another player die! 3=:[ 12:55 TA: ((has anyone even noticed that I changed thiago's quirk??)) 12:55 GT: ((how'd you change it?)) 12:55 TA: ((14 syllables instead of 10. 14 is the number of syllables in the song "i'm a member of the midnight crew")) 12:56 TA: ((syllables in a phrase in the song**)) 12:56 GT: ((ahaha)) 12:56 GT: ((that's great)) 12:56 TA: ((it's actually harder to do)) 12:58 GT: ~What happened? Are yov hvrt? Are yov CERTAIN no one elʃe waʃ harmed?~ 12:58 TA: Well, no one who would have otherwise been harmed anyway. 12:59 GT: ~...Thiago, I need yov to tell me EVERYTHING that tranʃpired immediately.~ 12:59 TA: It's difficult to explain, suffice to say, a player, / A human player by the name of Fate Revult, uh... / She looked to be attempting suicide, so Jack stopped time. 01:00 TA: He swapped her gun out with a shotgun loaded with JuJu, / Upon firing she turned into a trickster! 01:00 TA: So then... 01:00 TA: Jack killed her... 01:00 TA: Buried her bones... 01:01 TA: Sent them a long way back in time... 01:01 TA: And gave us shenanicite. 01:01 TA: Made from the player Fate's bones... 01:01 TA: Her dreamself is alive though! 01:02 GT: ~Good...god. That poor girl.~ 01:03 GT: ~I mvʃt ʃpeak with her at once. Do yov have her chvmhandle?~ 01:03 TA: Uhhh... 01:04 TA: We didn't talk much but I believe I have it... here... 01:04 TA: Ah! 01:04 GT: ((u ready for a 3way rp bb)) 01:04 TA: TemeriticArduite 01:04 TA: ((you know bb)) 01:20 TA: so... um... will you help me out? 3=:| 01:21 GT: ~...Well, I ʃvppoʃe. I'm ʃtill vncomfortable with yovr method of acqviring it, bvt there iʃ no denying it will give yov a palpable advantage.~ 01:22 TA: I'm confused on its capabilities. I have been told, / that it is capable of changing something on your sheet. 01:23 TA: But by how much? Are there anythings that are off limits? 01:24 GT: ~I have not had very mvch experience with it myʃelf. I vʃed it only for God Tiering, which may be an excellent vʃe for yov eʃpecially, conʃidering yovr claʃʃ.~ 01:26 TA: That was my first response to it as well, but I wonder... / Can I not do better than that? 01:27 GT: ~Better, yov ʃay? How exactly do yov mean?~ 01:27 TA: For instance, pages suck. / At least, that is what I am told. 01:28 GT: ~Vntil they God Tier, I am given to vnderʃtand. Doir iʃ a very capable Mind vʃer nowadayʃ.~ 01:28 TA: Can I change my class? or... / is that somehow off the tables of the powers of this? 01:29 GT: ~I am...vnʃvre. It'ʃ worth a try, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 01:29 TA: But, then.... 01:29 TA: If I try to use it for something like that and... 01:29 TA: it fails... 01:29 TA: would I lose the shenanicite? 01:32 GT: ~I am, again, vnʃvre. If yov wovld know more, yov covld ʃpeak to Libby. ʃhe iʃ more the expert on thiʃ ʃort of thing than I.~ 01:32 TA: I will do so. 01:32 TA: Have the other veterans used this thing? 01:32 GT: ~They have, yeʃ. ʃeveral of vʃ have, in fact.~ 01:32 GT: ~Moʃt for God Tiering, bvt ʃome for other pvrpoʃeʃ.~ 01:32 GT: ~Nate vʃed hiʃ for Drive, of all thingʃ.~ 01:33 TA: Any other uses? 01:34 GT: ~Not that I have ʃeen, no. I admit we have not exactly experimented with their propertieʃ mvch.~ 01:35 TA: I have some experimenting to do, it seems then. 01:40 GT: ~Indeed. I wiʃh yov the very beʃt of lvck, whatever yov chooʃe to do!~ 01:40 TA: I'll tell you what I decide to do before I do it. 01:40 TA: I will keep you completely in the loop Father/Ryspor. 3=:P 01:40 GT: ~That'ʃ appreciated. And in the fvtvre, PLEAʃE do not aʃʃociate with Jack any more than iʃ neceʃʃary, eʃpecially now he haʃ begvn killing once more.~ 01:41 TA: I am fully aware of his danger and will avoid. 01:41 TA: *Thiago nods with seriousness at the situation. 01:41 TA: ** 01:41 GT: ~*Ryʃpor ʃmileʃ appreciatively.*~ 01:42 TA: Fare thee well! ((I shall poast)) 01:42 GT: ~Vntil next we ʃpeak, ʃon/Thiago! 3=:P~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 01:45 -- -- gregariousTroubadour GT changed their mood to OFFLINE --